Venture: 1e
This article details the “first edition” of Venture. For the actual first title in the SmallBread Productions Venture series, see Venture: The Simulation. Later editions of the game will be detailed in later articles. Venture: 1e 'is an action/adventure video game originally created by Brendan. Gameplay Venture: 1e plays like a typical, linear action/adventure game (with some survival horror elements). The game uses various hub worlds, which must be traversed to begin chapters. The levels are divided into biomes, such as deserts, forests, and snowfields. Levels typically take place in notable areas, including plains, alps, woodlands, caverns, oceans, or reservoirs. In terms of actual gameplay, players navigate (usually poorly-lit) environments, in attempts to reach a key location or find a specific item. Hostile creatures roam certain areas, and can be eliminated in a number of ways; while combat is possible, the player‘s character is underpowered compared to most creatures (i.e. limited ammunition, breakable weapons, lower health, slower speed, decreased vision), and are recommended to use the environment against enemies in addition to standard combat. Weapons and items may make combat easier, but can also break from extended usage. Combat is done using a combination of keys pressed, typically intended to replicate the weapon being used. For example, a sword's stab attack defaults to BGT, while wider slashes are done with RGB or BHU. Enemies are simply knocked down, and may only be executed via "Coup de Grâce" attacks, which function similarly to Fatalities in ''Mortal Kombat. Despite the inclusion of combat, it is deemphasized; weapons may break after extended use, and the player is encouraged to evade enemies and/or use the environment against them rather than use their fairly weak set of weaponry. However, weapon usage is typically required during boss battles, although evasion and other indirect combat tactics are used as well. Players may use a variety of tools (i.e. picks, hatchets, spades) to destroy existing structures and flora to collect basic resources, including timber, minerals, and metals. The player may use these materials to construct shelters or other structures, which are made from different combinations of four construction pieces; walls, floors, roofs, and stairs. Such construction pieces can be edited to add windows, doors, and/or trapdoors provided the player has enough resources. In addition to construction and destruction, players use tools to solve puzzles (e.g. cutting through vines with swords, digging holes in areas marked by piles of dirt or cracked soil). Certain puzzles require the player to brew elixirs with a cauldron and other equipment; ingredients may need to be sliced, hammered, or staked. Other puzzles require specific items found in levels, and other items must be found to complete levels. Brendan uses a mantra that the game will be like a combination of Luigi’s Mansion, the LEGO video games, and Half-Life, as well as Venture only using "the best elements from the three". The game is themed with a combination of science-fiction and medieval fantasy elements. Synopsis Beginning 2,000 years after the war between the Venturian and the Wyveslenders, the Venturian race has been completely annihilated. However, Innovation J mogul Robert Jacob I have decided to genetically clone himself and his daughter Robyn Jacob, using gene splicing to turn them into near-perfect recreations of the Venturian. Depending on which model the player chooses, either Robert Jacob or Robyn Jacob's clone is chosen to embark on Project Venturian, where they will attempt to make the world habitable again. Additionally, if playing on a multiplayer world, the clones are tasked with repopulating the planet with the Venturian race. The player awakens in Planet Venture, having found themselves trapped in a glass chamber. Breaking free from it, they uncover a smartphone-like device, which they activate. Robyn Jacob contacts the player through the device and tells them that she's surprised that they survived, but that they'll be on their own in the world of Venture. Backstory As players continue their odyssey through Planet Venture, they learn of its past; 4 billion years ago, the Wyvefleas had evolved into Wyveslenders. They lived in peace with the planet and its inhabitants, until the Venturians, colonizers from an unknown planet, arrived. The Venturians, able to breathe in its atmosphere, decided colonized the planet - and that included terminating the natives. The great war began - Wyveslenders versus Venturians. The Venturians' upper hand became apparent very soon, and the Wyveslenders were forced to escape from their own planet to an unconnected dimension, the Wyve (a dark dimension much like Yuggoth in the works of H.P. Lovecraft). However, this was not the end of their conflict. For reasons unknown, Venturians turned out to be rather interesting to Pipipis. According to one of the Wyveslender paintings, it was common during the conflict for herds of Pipipis to leave the Wyveslender's colonies, where they were domesticated by certain Venturians. The latter adopted their newfound allies, going as far as to build homes for Pipipis alone. The Wyveslenders, realizing the love between Pipipis and Venturians, they performed a demonic ritual which affected all of the Pipipis, causing them to act aggressively towards Venturians. The Pipipis proceeded to wipe out the entire Venturian race, ending their reign over the planet. When the dust settled, the Wyveslenders sent spies to Planet Venture to assess the effects of their "offering" to the Venturians. It was immediately obvious that the malediction worked to its fullest potential. Where there once were Venturian outposts, there were now ginormous hollows and canyons. The Wyveslenders worked in attempts to fix the planet, hoping to repopulate once again. Upon the player arriving, the Wyveslenders planned on disposing of them but eventually decided against this, believing that only one Venturian is would be harmless. As such, the player was allowed to inhabit, the Wyveslenders waiting until the Venturian's inevitable downfall. However, there is one thing Wyveslenders will never forget; that the Venturians took their only allies. As such, the Wyveslenders started making masks as a test; if the Venturian is spiteful enough to remove the mask, the Wyveslenders will immediately go aggressive, and attempt to end the Venturian race once and for all. The Wyvern Crusade After a while, the player finds a castle and decides to enter it. Navigating through the underground chambers, which are infested with earwigs, Wyveslenders, and other creatures, they reach a portal frame above a pit of magma. After placing Wyve Eyes in the twelve holes of the frame, it activates, giving the player access to the Wyve. The player, arriving at the Wyve, battles the Wyvern, and, after a tense battle, slays the dragon. Escaping into an exit portal with the Wyvern's Egg, the player returns to the castle. Robyn Jacob calls them, claiming that she is extremely impressed with the player, and hopes more them to continue impressing her. However, the player's Venture Slate malfunctions, resulting in them hearing a conversation between the gods. The slate soon fixes itself, however, and Robyn is informed by the gods that there are stronger creatures on the planet and across its various dimensions, with her claiming that the player's journey has only just begun. Dark Times Continuing their journey across Planet Venture, the player is faced with various more boss enemies, as well as a headset that gives access to demons. Eventually, players may find a Voodoo Doll of Robyn Jacob in the Underworld. The doll must be sacrificed in lava to unleash Diabolus Murus, a gigantic, eldritch creature. After a great battle, the player kills Murus, only to learn that Robyn Jacob has died from unknown causes. Attending her funeral after entering the portal back to Earth, the player character is sidetracked after seeing a swarm of rats scurrying across the cemetery. Eventually getting lost, the player is attacked by a tree-like demon, before being found by the demonic Nathan Beaulieu. He proceeds to restraint the player’s character with a scythe headstone, before using their blood, a bone, and his severed hand, creating a siren resembling Tyra Beaulieu. Nathan proceeds to satanically chant in attempts to summon the Planedenti. Asking for proof, Nathan is ecstatic after seeing the rats from earlier explode into pools of blood. Upon being freed, the player’s character is taunted by the demonic Nathan Beaulieu, as he turns into a physical form. Spewing fireballs, he sets the nearby trees and grass ablaze and proceeds to battle the player. Robyn Jacob’s spirit generates and tells the player to attack their enemy. Upon doing so, the player burns Nathan’s hands, enraging him. Nate explodes the ground as an attempt to prevent the player‘s character from reaching him, only to realize that he can’t make a large enough gap in the given time span. The player eventually grabs Nathan’s head, causing it to explode. However, his spirit still lives on and attempts to kill the player’s character, causing them to faint. The player’s character wakes up in a hospital, where they are informed by Robyn Jacob’s spirit that the demon was merely taking on the form of Nathan Beaulieu, and was actually a fragment of the Planedenti, which has since returned to his body. Robyn claims that not only sapient spirits can join with another, however, as the Wyvern and Decayer have not joined forces. Reluctantly, Robyn decides that the player’s character is ready for their true quest; to kill the remaining Knights of the Planedenti in attempts to weaken the main one. The Hunting of the Creatures Danger Mode The plot is primarily the same as Survival mode, only the main characters send human clones of themselves to Planet Venture rather than Venturians. Modes * Survival * Sandbox * Danger * Eyewitness * Clash * Annihilation * Gliders * Ω Player Characters * Robert Jacob: Founder of Innovation J and the first man to send a clone to Planet Venture, Robert Jacob is far from perfect– in fact, he's rather proud of his smoking addiction, dirty mind, and love of oppressing others. Nonetheless, he has an intellect and strength outmatched by most other Venturians, specifically in regards to history. * Robyn Jacob: Daughter of Robert Jacob, Robyn isn't particularly important to the Venture expedition, specifically in regards to her undersized muscles and a frequenter of Cloud Cuckoo Land. But when she wants to be useful, Robyn is easily the most investigative Venturian and has a brain for history that is only rivaled by her father's. * Terrence Johnson: Winner of multiple tennis championships, Terrence Johnson has cemented himself in the athletic world. However, his constant fear that bad omens are everywhere and constant judging of himself and others are not good qualities. But what Terrence lacks in charisma, he makes up for in strength, agility, optimism, and knowing whose morally right or wrong. * Teresa Kapur: Indian folk hero Teresa Kapur had her blood sample taken by the late Cornel Jacob at a young age, but little did she know that it was to be used in a Venturian clone of herself by his father, Robert Jacob. Teresa is surprisingly strong and deft for a woman and is skilled in athletics and acrobatics. However, she is in a rather poor state of health and not very wise, having turned the president and prime minister of India against her. Nonetheless, ms. Kapur makes for a good fighter, and can quickly evade hostile creatures. * Yitzhar Rocco Ahmed: TBA. * Tyra Beaulieu: Named France's Prettiest Model for six years in a row, Tyra Beaulieu is a sight to behold; any grown man is ought to love her dark eyes and coral hair. As such, it surprised nobody when she decided to get cloned and assist in the Venture tour. However, she bit off more than she could chew– unable to climb a ladder over 4 meters and very sensitive to pain, her being allowed on the journey is a questionable decision at best. Nonetheless, even models have a use on the Venture expedition; after all, nobody else can perform like her, nor befriend the Succubus without speaking a word. * Athanasios Mohammed: Archaeologist Athanasios Mohammed was a clear pick for the Venture expedition, what with his skills in finding treasure and looting ancient temples. However, his ego and poor social skills lead to him making more friends and enemies– not that Athanasios minds. Despite this, however, he is very skilled at dodging traps, and can successfully utilize a chained weapon, if necessary. In the end, Athanasios is the jack-of-all-trades when it comes to Venturians, as long as communicating isn't his task. * Athena Jones: TBA. * Scottie Wilson: Christian acolyte Scottie Wilson isn't very well known, but was still skilled enough to be cloned. Raised poorly by a corrupted priest, Scottie seeks power over anything else. Nonetheless, Saint Wilson (as he calls himself) still has morals, following the acts and examples set by Jesus Christ. Physically, Scottie is a very clumsy man physically, but a rather wise one mentally, with his guesses typically proving to be correct. * Sweden Johansson: TBA. * Prisco Sigurðurson: TBA. * Primrose Sokolov: TBA. * Cyan Wu: TBA. * Cybele Fujimori: Avid reader and author Cybele Fujimori is a by-the-books genius, but isn't all about writing and studying. She's also a professional gambler, master of karate and magic tricks. However, Cybele isn't extremely fit for a Venturian; despite her martial arts skills, she can't break boards with her bare hands (or at all, for that matter), and isn't very socially adept. Nonetheless, her experience in solving mysteries (which has led to her graduating with a Ph.D.) is enough to make Fujimori applicable for the Venture expedition. * Boyce Millán: TBA. * Boudicca Amari: TBA. * Brendan O'Keeffe: TBA. * Moja Ree: TBA. Creatures See Venture/Creatures. Tools/Weapons Tools * Hatchets ** Stone ** Copper ** Tin ** Iron ** Lead ** Gold ** Platinum ** Satanite ** Bloodstone ** Hellinum * Pickaxes ** Stone ** Copper ** Tin ** Iron ** Lead ** Gold ** Platinum ** Satanite ** Bloodstone ** Hellinum * Shovels ** Wooden ** Stone ** Copper ** Tin ** Iron ** Lead ** Gold ** Platinum ** Satanite ** Bloodstone ** Hellinum * Buckets ** Iron * Fire Steel Weapons * Swords ** Wooden ** Stone ** Copper ** Tin ** Iron ** Lead ** Gold ** Platinum ** Satanite ** Bloodstone ** Hellinum * Guns ** Handgun ** Musket * Bows ** Wooden ** Satanite ** Bloodstone ** Hellinum * Spears ** Wooden ** Stone ** Iron ** Gold ** Satanite ** Bloodstone * Boomerangs ** Wood ** Iron ** Gold ** Bloodstone ** Mjolnir Parents Guide '''Sex & Nudity Mild * Animal-like creatures have minimally depicted sexual anatomy (i.e. nipples and buttocks) but no female genitalia. Bipedal creatures do not have visible sex organs. * Certain sequences depict creatures having children or laying eggs (blood is depicted on the eggs and children, no nudity). * Pipipis slightly resemble a part of the male anatomy. * Robert Jacob is depicted as fully nude in one of the nightmares, although no genitalia or pubic hair is depicted. Another nightmare depicts the player getting stripped naked, although their POV is fixed upwards, and therefore no nudity is seen. * Nude bodies of Robyn Jacob are depicted in one of the dreams, but with no detail (i.e. no nipples or genitalia). * Slimer Bacculites shoot sperm from their mouths (no semen is depicted). * Robert repeatedly threatens sexual assault and rape against his daughter in many of the nightmare sequences, poised on unzipping his pants and/or shredding her clothes at any given moment. * No penis monsters. Violence & Gore Severe * The game's violence begins at a T/soft M level but gradually progresses into NSFW territory. Basically, the violence and gore go from "matter of fact" to "get the kids (or even sensitive adults) out of the room". * When a creature is hit with a weapon, they plume blood of certain colors to indicate damage and jump back, and when they die, they fall and may have their corpses investigated for useful items''.'' * Animal carcasses may have meat removed from them via the use of bladed weaponry; not horribly graphic, but still rather gory for a T-rated game. After a while, flies and birds swarm around the carcasses, with a skeleton left after the decaying process is done. * The Undead have an appearance of realistic skeletons/zombies; red blood is depicted on their gold swords, mandibles, and on damaged, fleshy areas. * You can die from drowning, falling in molten rock, falling or getting killed by creatures; minimally but realistically depicted. * Comedenti have green blood depicted dripping from their mouths and eyes, with even more spraying out when they're damaged around the face. * When creatures are burned by flames or magma, they flail and scream before turning black, red, and skeletal; not overly graphic. * Demonic spirits are depicted in the game, often with partially melted or soft, semi-liquid flesh. Others take on the form of bloodied, charred or decomposed corpses ("decomposed" corpses aren't very graphic, just scarred and discolored). Demons may also possess unsettling-looking objects, such as melting doll faces, decapitated Babirusa heads (no graphic detail), and even entire skull and bone piles. * The Flesh Construct starts off as severed head that opens one eye, and speaks gibberish as limbs and a torso fly towards them. The construct has two sets of teeth side by side, is coated in streaks of gore, and constantly makes bone-cracking sounds. In addition to that, the Flesh Construct walks on all fours with their stomach facing the sky and tries to grab the player’s character and snap their neck (no blood is depicted). * Players can have nightmares, many of which are violent or gory in nature. One nightmare involves a character getting a large blister on their cheek, with it swelling quickly and turning light green. A tiny “Crawler” spider leg shoves out of the boil and is pulled out. Several more spiders explode out (white blood and pus comes out) as the person screams and approximately one hundred undersized Crawlers run all over their face. * One creature in the Underworld is a possessed statue which uses a cursed weapon in attempts to impale the player’s character. If the character is stabbed, white blood is seen flowing through the area of impalement, causing the character to stumble, dry-heave, and regurgitate blood onscreen. The player starts to scream, as they vomit repeatedly and turn to stone. * Leeches and fish can be dismembered, with blood (green in the former's case, red in the latter), viscera, and bone (in the case of the latter) being present. * One of the physical demons in the Hell Hold is a hovering, doughy woman with long ratty hair and a distended, slightly flayed, grinning face; upon getting caught by the creature, the player is squeezed and swallowed. * Creatures that are not humanoid may leave behind excrement, although it is not extremely realistic. Obeasts are depicted with feces stained on and around their buttocks (the actual defecation process is not depicted). Profanity Mild * Dialogue in calls and nightmares use mild words such as "hell", "damn", "scumbag", and “suck”. * One location is known as "Hell", but it is not used in a profane context. * Robyn Jacob is called a “Pygmy”, a “Mick”, and a “p*ddy”. * Possibly unused content: Yitzhar is called a “w*p“, a “d*go”, and (along with O’Keeffe) a ”greaser”. Shockingly, Cyan Wu is referred to as a “ch*nk”. * The word "bish" is used at one point. Alcohol/Drugs/Smoking Mild * There are elixirs (brewed or obtained from special locations) that can give you certain effects, such as increased speed, regenerating health, night vision, quick aquatic speed, etc. * Looking at a Hell Portal makes the screen swirl around rapidly and causes players to vomit, intended to replicate tipsiness. * Poppies are included, but are only used for dyes; opium is not referenced. * Plants (none of which are tobacco or marijuana) can be made into blunts/joints and smoked. This does have any effect on players. * Robert Jacob walks slower as a result of his smoking addiction, and constantly makes references to smoking various plants. * One of the nightmares depicts the player being impaled with an arrow that drugs their body and disables them. Frightening/Intense Scenes Severe * Throughout the game, rather frightening and aggressive creatures appear in moonlit/unlit areas and attempt to kill you. Night sequences are rather terrifying since the game is played alone, which is not helped by the fact that Robyn Jacob frequently calls the player from Earth, unable to protect them. * The soundtracks can make the game feel grim or suspenseful, depending on which track is playing. * Some levels take place in the Underworld, which is dark and filled to the brim with deadly creatures and a gigantic ocean of lava. * "Pipipis" are creatures that are designed to startle players. In a nutshell, they are creatures that sneak up on you and after they are close enough, they scream and attempt to impale you. * Levels involving dark grottos involve a large number of monsters depicted (i.e. Comedenti, Osseus, and Crawlers). This may leave players feeling uncomfortable. * Espouses are some of the more disturbing creatures in Venture, resemble flying, spectral octopus/jellyfish hybrids. They make agonized screaming sounds and weep as they attempt to kill the player. * Demonic spirits are depicted in the game, often with partially melted or soft, semi-liquid flesh. Others take on the form of bloodied, charred or decomposed corpses ("decomposed" corpses aren't very graphic, just scarred and discolored). * Mesa biomes feature "blood-wood" trees, which emit a dark red sap upon getting cut. * One of the memories that can be played is of a man running for his life from an unknown monster, before getting caught and killed while shrieking in agony and panic. Although nothing is depicted, the sounds are made to be extremely realistic and could scar players for life. * Upon approaching Seahenge, players get jump scared by an apparition of the Firstborn Custos, as echoing screeches are heard. * Some splash texts make references to horror movies and NC-17 rated movies. You would only understand the references if you looked them up or had contact with the film outside of Venture, as it does not tell you the referenced movie in-game. Some make references to films like 100 Tears or A Serbian Film, which are suspense/horror-type films. * A Dlab town is massacred by a cultist invasion, with bodies depicted (the player’s character has to try not to get killed). * Players can experience nightmares while sleeping, which, while somewhat short in length, are usually extremely shocking. * Robyn Jacob has clinical depression and is a frequent victim to her father's cruelty, both physically and verbally. Spoilers Violence & Gore * Three chapters, in particular, could have earned the game a PEGI 18 rating, but the game still kept the 16 due to mostly lacking on-screen human violence and red blood. Had the game been based more primarily around combat, it would certainly have been rated PEGI 18. * In one nightmare sequence, Robyn Jacob is beaten with various objects and repeatedly punched by her father, as she starts crying. Robert proceeds to demean and hit her until she‘s bleeding, before laughing and telling her to grow up. This dream is canon, and Robyn is seen visibly injured when the player wakes up. * Robyn shows the player bloody gashes on her wrists on multiple occasions, with the implication being that they are a result of self-harm. * A vehicular collision ends with Robyn Jacob bleeding and wounded, before being helped to an auditorium by the player. Robert berates her for “looking ugly in public”, and threatens her with a pistol firing shots close to her head. Infuriated and frightened, Robyn takes the gun and shoots Robert in one of his knees, causing him to convulse and bleed onto the floor (he survives). * Robyn Jacob is implied to have arranged assisted suicide after multiple episodes of Robert Jacob's domestic abuse (we see a vision/nightmare sequence where Tyra is splattered by blood after firing a shotgun). During the funeral sequence, a large (albeit non-graphic) gunshot wound is depicted through both of Robyn’s temples (dried blood is visible). * Simon Beaulieu’s death scene (viewed as a nightmare) involves him consuming a potted bouillabaisse full of blood that has large hairy toes, bones, and organs in it, which is disgusting and difficult to watch because he doesn’t care what he’s eating until near the end of the nightmare. Upon taking a closer look at the stew, Simon vomits up toes, blood, and a prostate on the floor and knocks the pot over, spilling blood, human eyes, and small bones/organs. An Undead Venturian wearing tatters lumbers into the great hall, demanding that their organs be return. Simon runs away and hides in an oubliette, but is caught by the zombie. Upon seeing the zombie, Simon shrieks in terror, before he is dragged across the ground as he tries to grab onto something nearby. Upon entering Chateau Beaulieu’s oubliette after this, blood splatters are visible on the floor. * One boss character is killed by having skin and flesh removed from their body with various hooked apparatus (a white blood effect is present). * The player’s character is held in place by a statue of a grim reaper with a scythe. Afterward, the player has their wrists slit with a sickle, before having their blood spray into a large pot below them. The perpetrator, a demon resembling a human man, proceeds to remove his hand with the sickle (not depicted, although this is heard). After severing their hand, the demon drops it into the cauldron, before placing a woman’s bone inside, creating a demonic siren resembling Tyra. * A demon resembling a man has their hands emit smoke, form pustules, and break apart after being touched (pus and orange blood come out). The demon continues to scream and moan in agony throughout the battle, before having their head grasped, causing it to blister and explode into an orange, chunky substance (fragments of the skull and brain can be seen). This is the most graphic scene in the entire game. * The Planedenti destroys VIC, a robotic assistant who has been with the player since the first level. However, this scene is more upsetting than outright violent. * Moldy skulls are shown to Tyra Beaulieu by a siren-like creature in the game's final cutscene. However, no gore or other graphic material is depicted. Frightening/Intense Scenes * The player character domesticates a Mollis in the jungle area. However, the animal dies in one of three ways, none of which can be prevented. * Robyn Jacob dies after her voodoo doll is thrown into the magma of the Underworld. She is not revived at the end of the game, although her spirit guides the player until the campaign is over. Robyn's death is implied to have been a result of suicide rather than of voodoo magic. * The Planedenti destroys VIC, who has been with the player since the first level. This may distress more sensitive players, as the remains are lost in the collapse of the Cimeterium, rendering VIC irreparable. * A rather poignant sequence after killing the final boss (the Planedenti) involves Tyra Beaulieu being led out of a collapsing area by her parents, Nathan and Nancy. However, they are revealed to be shape-shifting sirens when they return. Heartbroken, Tyra asks if her parents are alive, before regretfully being shown the skulls of her parents. 18 and up (at least when playing alone) due to frightening imagery and thematic elements. Suggested ESRB rating (only for the last 2/3 of the game, the rest is T): M for Blood & Gore, Crude Humor, Violence Suggested PEGI rating: 18 for gross violence (first 1/3 is 16 for realistic looking violence). Certificates * Australia: MA15+, R18+ (Mobile) * Brazil: 16 * Germany: USK 16 * Iran: 15+ * Japan: D (CERO) * New Zealand: R16 * Russia: 18+ * Singapore: M18 * South Korea: 15 * Sweden: 16 (PEGI) * Taiwan: PG 15 * United Kingdom: 16 (PEGI) * United States: T Common Sense Media * Age: 17+ * Quality: ⭐⭐⭐⭐⭐ * Summary: Action/adventure spectacle filled with terror, complex themes. * Review: Parents need to know that Venture is a multiplatform adventure game. Players explore a world and use resources they find to build structures for puzzles, as well as craft makeshift weaponry for combat. Players must evade or fight predators, which are typically inhuman creatures, although humanoid "Comedenti" enemies exist. The game is rather complex when it comes to fighting certain boss creatures, although the end result usually makes up for players' efforts. Although Venture is a standalone game, it has a rather large marketing campaign, with downloadable content available for purchase. * Educational Value: ⭐⭐⭐⭐ Players may learn creative thinking, geometry, and even geology as they build structures and mine for resources. Given the freedom to carve almost any creation of their choice in this 3-Dimensional space, players can attempt hundreds of possibilities while working toward basic objectives. An option to work with others on large building projects can help players develop cooperative skills. * Positive Messages: ⭐⭐ Encourages exploration, creation. Players persuaded to explore the world, use materials they find to build structures. There is a survival aspect, which has players thinking strategically about ways to keep dangerous creatures away, although this typically results in some form of violence. * Positive Role Models & Representations: ⭐⭐⭐ Although characters are occasionally stereotypical (such as a brash Frenchwoman and a black man named Mohammed), a wide variety of ethnicities, sexualities, and genders are represented. Notably, six playable characters are LGBTQ+, and both sexes are represented equally. * Ease of Play: ⭐⭐⭐ While controls are basic enough to play the game, things get intricate as you move outside of fundamentals. Although an in-game book includes recipes for crafting items, materials best-suited for construction, and ways objects interrelate with one another, fact-finding, experimenting, and trial and error are still required at certain points. Boss battles require proper preparation to ensure success. * Violence: ⭐⭐⭐⭐ Game-play violence acted out by both the player and other species, be it killing animals for food or territory or defending themselves against aggressive creatures. Blood and injury details show up in various colors (including red). Upon dying, creatures fall over and occasionally bleed out. A subplot of the game implies a young woman being abused by her father and attempting suicide, although we don't see much of the actual violence. The game also contains “nightmare“ sequences, many of which involve blood and gore (including a dish made from fluids and body parts). * Sex: ⭐⭐ Animals can breed, although this is minimally depicted; they simply dance with one another, make mating calls, and/or lay eggs. One female character tends to woo male characters in conversations, although her dialogue and appearance are not provocative. Breasts and buttocks are visible on non-humanoid creatures. * Language: ⭐ Rather mild language is sometimes used (such as the words "damn" and "hell"). * Consumerism: ⭐⭐⭐⭐⭐ The Venture franchise has numerous licensed products, including paid downloadable content, toys, clothing, and books. * Drinking, Drugs & Smoking: Various plants can be made into improvised cigars and smoked, although this does not affect the player's character. * Parents say ** Age: 15+ ** Quality: ⭐⭐⭐⭐⭐ * Kids say ** Age: 12+ ** Quality: ⭐⭐⭐⭐⭐ System Requirements Minimum * CPU: AMD A10-7800 APU 3.5 GHz or Intel Core i5-4690 3.5GHz or equivalent * CPU SPEED: Info * RAM: 4 GB * OS: Windows 10 * VIDEO CARD: AMD Radeon R5 220 or NVIDIA GeForce 705 * PIXEL SHADER: 5.0 * VERTEX SHADER: 5.0 * FREE DISK SPACE: 4 GB * DEDICATED VIDEO RAM: 2048 MB Recommended * CPU: AMD FX 8350 Wraith or Intel Core i7 6700 3.40GHz or equivalent * CPU SPEED: Info * RAM: 8 GB * OS: 64-bit Windows 10 or later * VIDEO CARD: AMD Radeon RX 480 4GB or NVIDIA GeForce GTX 1060 3GB * PIXEL SHADER: 5.1 * VERTEX SHADER: 5.1 * FREE DISK SPACE: 15 GB * DEDICATED VIDEO RAM: 3 GB (4 GB AMD) Version Differences * The combat system is different in the console and mobile versions, given the lack of a keyboard. The mobile and PlayStation 4 versions use something similar, however, via the touchscreen. * Certain effects in the Switch version (i.e. particles and 4K textures) have been removed or replaced. Behind the Scenes * The first concepts of Venture originated as “The Adventure” in May or June of 2013. Brendan had since changed the name to “Venture” at some point in 2014, after Zachary had considered his old title to be a bad idea. * The game was originally slated for a 1999 release, but it was changed to 2029 after Brendan realized that the former wasn’t possible. The release date has since been moved to at least 2039 (2049 at the latest). * Enemies were going to be human at one point, inspired by a Minecraft fan-comic involving anthropomorphic, anime-inspired mobs. This inspiration had still been kept by 2016 (when the first enemy concepts were created), as “Cannibals” and Crawlers resembled mutilated/mutated humans. * Teresa was originally a rather short (4’11”) Caucasian woman with (likely platinum) blonde hair rather than a fairly average-sized Indian woman. * Tyra’s hair was primarily reddish brown, with ginger and dark brown highlights. * Athena was originally going to be a black woman. * The game would estimably cost over $20,000,000 in development alone. Trivia * A Virtual Reality version is coming to HTC Vive, Oculus Rift and Quest, and PlayStation VR. More limited VR experiences, based around the "nightmare" sequences in Venture, are coming to Google Cardboard, Google Dream View, and Nintendo Switch, the latter of which only being usable with the Nintendo Labo Toy-Con 04: VR Kit. * There will be multiple “editions” of the game, much like Dungeons and Dragons. These are free of charge and are solely updates that change cosmetic elements of the game, such as graphics and music. This article details the latest edition of the game. * The game is supported by NVIDIA Experience, which allows the game to implement highly realistic anti-aliasing and ray-tracing. Category:Video Games Category:T-Rated games Category:PEGI 16 Category:Venture Category:Horror Category:First Person Video Games Category:Video Games With DLC Category:Survival Category:Trigger Happy the Gremlin Category:MA15+ Category:May Category:1001 Spears Category:Skittleflake Category:Skittle Studios Category:Shooters Category:R18+ Category:USK 16 Category:PG 15 Category:17+ Category:CERO 17 Category:Action Adventure Category:Real Category:2039 Category:Adult Video Games Category:Upcoming Category:Childhood Inspirations